Ghostverse Stories/Bar Crawl
Bar Crawl is the third episode of Ghostverse Stories, revolving around Orthesu and Grik as they get into some sticky situations after a night of heavy drinking, as well as some frightening stories of their pasts. Script Orthesu and Grik are sitting at a bar, drinking. Orthesu: Another round please. The bartender, a krexxon, hands the sulkrik assassin a mug of beer as he tends to another customer. Grik: Well, we came close with that bounty. Sucks that he was dead already before we arrived. Orthesu: That's what it's like out here. People squabbling over jobs. But hey, we've got a nice break coming up with the wedding. Grik: That's true. Still getting used to the mercenary life though. Orthesu: We do make a good team though. Tons of people want to hire us. Grik: Yeah, our skills do compliment each other nicely. Though I wish there was a more...honorable way of paying the bills. Orthesu: Hey, I've been doing this for years. It works. Grik: You did teach me the skills after all. And hey, we've seen a lot of the world thanks to this. A short montage begins to play of Orthesu and Grik increasingly drinking, to the point where they eventually faint with alcohol on their mouths. ---- Orthesu and Grik wake up in an alley, wearing nothing but underwear. Grik: Ugh...how much did we have? Orthesu: Lemme check. Orthesu checks her wallet. However, it's empty. Orthesu: Goddammit. All of our work savings. Spent on alcohol. Grik: Hey, you said drinks were on you last night! Don't rope me into this. Orthesu: Hey, you wanted to come, remember? And why didn't you stop me? Grik: I was completely smashed too. Our judgement was in the air. As Grik gets up, Orthesu notices a tattoo on his right arm. Orthesu: When'd you get a tattoo? Grik looks at his arm in shock. The tattoo seems to be a purple color, with a skull on it. Grik: When the fuck did we manage to fit in time for me to get a tattoo? Orthesu: Our judgement was in the air. Grik glares angrily at Orthesu. Grik: Well, I'm gonna get this removed. As Orthesu and Grik walk along, a shadowed figure watches from a ledge above the streets of the newly-modernized Xastil City. He then gets into contact with someone else via a communications device. ???: The two of them are oblivious to the implanting of the thought chips. Shall we activate them? Doomulus Xyne (voice): Leave them be for now. We do not need their knowledge just yet. ---- Orthesu and Grik can be seen sitting down in a room, talking. Orthesu: Well, that was one hell of a day, eh? Grik: Tattoo's still painful. Glad I got it partially removed though. The camera zooms in on the spot once taken up by the tattoo, which has a bandage in its place. Orthesu: That guy was crap at it anyways. I didn't trust him one bit. Grik: He's weird, yeah. Orthesu: Anyways, I'm a bit curious as to why you were initially reluctant to take up this lifestyle. Being a mercenary for hire and whatnot. Grik sighs slightly. Grik: If you really wanna know, it all happened many years ago. Back when I was a soldier. The scene cuts to a flashback. ---- A younger Grik can be seen fighting in an intense battle within a forested area, against gringar warriors. Explosions ravage the landscape as he pushes forward, firing arrows. Grik: We're almost at the stronghold! Keep pushing forward! An explosion suddenly occurs behind the main line of the army as five armored figures approach, surrounding the group. They wear heavy armor and don't seem to resemble the gringar the volant army was after. Gringar Soldier: The mercenaries did their job! Push the birds inwards and we can finish them off! Mercenary: Yes sir! The mercenaries and gringar warriors close in on the group as Grik and several other soldiers flee the scene. Screams can be heard as they run away. ---- Grik: Only a few of us survived that day. But it taught me that mercenaries are despicable people. They'll kill anyone as long as they're paid for it. Orthesu: I mean, I have a code of honor. I don't believe in fighting in shit like that. Grik: That's good. A world without honor is a world I refuse to live in. Orthesu: I mean, I've never known honor my whole life. My early years consisted of me stealing and thieving. Grik: Eh, could be worse. Orthesu: I didn't want to get into politics and rule over my people like my father wanted. We'd always bicker and argue as to what I wanted in my future. Orthesu sighs as she looks down at her daggers. Orthesu: I'm...not exactly happy with the situation either. But I keep going because it's all I know now. Nothing but fighting and stealing and taking jobs. Grik: Hey, we'll get through it. For now, let's just relax and wait on the wedding. It'll be fun! ---- Grik hears a knock on his door as he opens it. Kaiden is outside, smirking. He seems to be wearing far more casual clothing. Grik: Kaiden! How's it going with the wedding plans? Kaiden: They're going smoothly actually. Got a good location for it too. Plenty of room for everyone. Grik: That's great! So what're you here for anyways? Kaiden: I just wanted to talk to you a bit. Got time? Grik: I do, yeah. Orthesu and I are taking a break from mercenary work. Kaiden: Let's go for a drink then. Just the two of us. Grik: I'm not so sure about getting alcohol today. Last night was super hectic for me. Kaiden: Nah, it'll be fine. ---- Kaiden and Grik are sitting within a bar, talking. Kaiden: So the reason I wanted to talk to you was because you're the only...formerly married person I know. I'd just like some advice. Grik: Tell her everything about you. Keep no secrets. There's things I never told my wife that I regret so much. War stories and all. Kaiden: Yeah, that must've been tough for you. I don't want to lose Elina at all. I...I love her... Kaiden begins to sniffle slightly as Grik puts his arm over his shoulder. Grik: Well, if you need anything, I'm here. Kaiden smiles slightly, looking up at Grik. The volant towers over him in height. Kaiden: Hey, uh, I don't believe I have a best man for the wedding yet. Never got around to it. Would you like to...fill that role. Grik smirks. Grik: You bet your ass I would. The credits roll. Post-Credits Scene Doomulus Xyne reads through data on a computer, speaking with a lowly Doomuli soldier at the same time. Doomulus Xyne: The inhibitor chips are giving us useful information regarding these two. An assassin and a grieving archer. Soldier: Perhaps we should ambush that wedding and take 'em all out at once. These heroes clearly pose a threat to our- Doomulus Xyne stares intently at the soldier. Doomulus Xyne: We're the Doomuli Inquisition, not an army of mindless murderers. A move like that will only draw attention to us. We need to play our cards slowly and effectively, unlike what Grime did. Soldier: Very well. I was scared of going up against them anyways. As the soldier leaves, Doomulus Xyne walks back and forth, muttering to himself. Doomulus Xyne: Soon the heroes will know what it means to challenge the Doomuli. Soon they'll see their lands crumbling as it's too late. Category:Subpages